Essência De Lírio
by Nah Potter
Summary: É, ela que sofreria as dores do parto, sem derramar uma única lágrima. Mas choraria de emoção ao pegar o pequeno no colo pela primeira vez. Continuação de Naufrágio.[ JL].


**Essência De Lírio.**

**Sinopse:**É, ela que sofreria as dores do parto, sem derramar uma única lágrima. Mas choraria de emoção ao pegar o pequeno no colo pela primeira vez. Ela que acordaria de noite para cuidar de uma tosse indesejada. Continuação de Naufrágio.

Dia das mães. Fic de presente pra ela ;)

**N/A:** Cara, eu não acredito. Vocês são as mais perefeitas. As mais animadoras. As mais tudo. Tenham certeza que para cada review que eu recebi, foram milhares de sorrisos e uma alegria contagiante.

As 'logadas' eu repondi por review. Mas não custa agradecer de novo.

**Thaty** (ah, o filme é lindo né?), **Mel.Bel.Louca**, **Mel Black Potter**, **Mary M Evans** (obrigada amor ;) sim, eles são perfeitos) **Ninfadora Aluada** ,** Luuh Potter** , **MarauderMaHh** , **Mah Murray** e **MELanie Black **,

Valeu gente. (se esqueci alguém, desculpa, não foi a intenção)

Ahn, corrigindo, A música é Lonelily, não Lonelity. (ooh mente fechada.)

Ah dexa eu acaba logo com isso daqui.

* * *

James abriu a porta de casa, completamente organizada. O piso sempre limpo, devido a seus cuidados exagerados e seu vício por algo imaculado.

Na cozinha, o cheiro de uma lasanha assando fez com que ele sorrisse.

Pelo barulho, julgou que ela tomava banho. Subiu as escadas correndo, amassando o tapete persa que a cobria. Apenas ela conseguia subir sem nem ao menos franzi-lo, o que ele considerava uma façanha incrível.

Jogou a jaqueta amassada na cama, e colocou o embrulho delicadamente perto dos travesseiros. No armário, o casaco que ela usara na manha estava pendurado, liso e intocável.

Abriu a porta do banheiro. Na pia, uma blusa manchada de molho de tomate jazia.

Ela cantava baixo, uma melodia desconhecia, porém bela, enquanto acariciava a barriga, onde o fruto do amor de ambos crescia.

Cinco meses. De expectativa. De confiança. De amor. _De magia._

Observando aquele momento único, entre uma mãe de primeira viajem e o filho que ainda não chegara, mas que eles descobriram ser um menino na semana passada, ele compreendeu.

É, ela que sofreria as dores do parto, sem derramar uma única lágrima. Mas choraria de emoção ao pegar o pequeno no colo pela primeira vez. Ela que acordaria de noite para cuidar de uma tosse indesejada. E que iria a seu quarto preocupada, na sua primeira noite fora de casa, com um amiguinho da escola trouxa que ela insistiria em colocá-lo, mesmo não precisando.

Ficaria feliz ao vê-lo indo para Hogwarts, mas não tão bem com a perspectiva de vê-lo apenas no próximo Natal. Incentivaria o seu estudo para que ele passasse com as melhores notas, embora soubesse que ele não seria como ela, e sim como ele.

Seria a única a controlar os nervos e arrumar sua gravata na noite de formatura. Mas choraria uma noite inteira enquanto ele comemoraria sua liberdade e nova casa com os amigos em algum bar qualquer.

Sua Lily. Mãe. E ele não conseguia controlar sua alegria.

Ela enrolou os cabelos e o corpo; cada um com uma toalha branca.

Sorriu surpresa ao ver o marido observando-a.

Beijou de leve seu rosto.

"Desde de quando acorda tão cedo no domingo que sai de casa antes de mim?"

Não era em tom preocupado, e sim divertido.

"Saí"

"Eu sei né, besta."- A voz saiu abafada, enquanto ela colocava uma roupa confortável.

Os olhos encontraram o pacote lilás sobre a cama, mas não sem antes olhar de forma dura a jaqueta.

"No ano que vem, é o Harry que vai te entregar, bebe. Feliz dia das mães."

Ela sorriu. E o abraçou forte.

Rasgou o papel e soltou uma exclamação. O tão desejado perfume com essência de lírio. E um caderno, que ao ser aberto, ela constatou recados e frases que ele passara vários dias escrevendo.

Não houve palavras. Um beijo doce a quente.

E um sorriso que durou o dia inteiro.

Mas uma felicidade eterna.

* * *

**N/A:** Ahn, erros de português. Mas eu passei a tarde inteira com minha mãe, e cheguei cansada pra postar no dia prometido.

E eu ainda PRECISO dessas reviews.

É mais que uma realização, mais que magia, mais que qualquer coisa narrável.

Amo os comentários. Eles me deixam felizes.

Ah, seja uma alma caridosa como a mamãe ensinou, e me faz feliz DE NOVO ?!

Brigada ;)


End file.
